Your wishes in autmn
by Izumi kawaii
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Aku benci musim gugur. Aku benci melihat daun-daun yang tertiup angin dan berjatuhan dari pohonnya.


**Judul Karya: Your wishes in autumn**

 **Nama Pengarang: Izumi**

 **Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori Karya: AU**

 **Kategori Lomba: Individu**

 **Prompt: #31**

 **Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION]**

 **Aku benci musim gugur. Aku benci melihat daun-daun yang tertiup angin dan berjatuhan dari pohonnya.**

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura, nanti malam kamu ikut, kan?" terdengar suara sesesorang dari seberang telepon

"Gomen ne Ino, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan ikut" jawab Sakura

"Aahh.. Ayolah Sakura, Sasuke juga sudah mengizinkanmu untuk ikut bersama kami. Lagipula, bukannya kamu suka festival _hanabi_?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku bener-bener gak bisa ikut, maaf ya. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku ke teman-teman yang lainnya juga ya"

"Hmm, ya sudahlah tak apa. Ok, Aku akan menyampaikannya ke teman-teman kok"

"Arigatou ne"

"Hn, jaa ne"

 _Tut.._

Panggilan pun terputus. Sakura kembali ke kamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Bau obat-obatan seakan tak dihiraukan lagi olehnya. Terlihat olehnya seorang lelaki yang tengah berbaring memakai baju pasien di atas ranjang dengan infusan yang menempel di tangan kirinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk ikut bersama mereka?"

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin menemanimu disini"

"Bukankah kamu suka dengan festival _hanabi_? Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin membebanimu dan menghalangimu untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman"

"Bicara apa kamu ini? Dengar ya, aku tak mau ikut bukan karenamu, tapi karena keinginanku sendiri. Lagipula, tanpa kehadiran kamu festival _hanabi_ tidak akan menyenangkan. Sudahlah kembang apinya juga terlihat kok dari sini, jadi kita bisa melihatnya bersama"

"Tapi aku pikir lebih menyenangkan jika bersama teman-temanmu"

"Tak apa, aku akan lebih bahagia jika bersamamu" ucap Sakura dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback mode on**_

"Operasi bedah janntungnya berjalan lancar" ucap Nyonya Tsunade setelah keluar dari ruang operasi

"Syukurlah.." ucap Sakura dan teman-temannya, Sakura pun menangis terharu

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia masih dalam efek bius. Kemungkinan dia akan siuman besok. Oh ya Sakura, karena orang tua Sasuke menitipkan Sasuke padamu, aku ingin berpesan kira-kira selama 2 bulan kedepan Sasuke tak boleh beranjak dari ranjangnya walaupun hanya duduk, ia harus terus berbaring selama itu"

"Baik guru"

Sakura adalah murid dari Nyonya Tsunade, pemilik dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah dokter disana, namun Nyonya Tsunade memberinya cuti sampai Sasuke sembuh. Karena Sasuke tak punya orang terdekat selain diirinya. Orang tuanya mengurus dua perusahaan keluarganya di Dubai, sedangkan kakaknya sedang kuliah di Amerika sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Karena itulah dari awal musim panas dirinyalah yang mengurus Sasuke di Rumah Sakit.

 _ **Flashback mode off**_

Ratusan kembang api menyinari langit Konoha yang gelap. Sakura menatapnya dari jendela kamar Sasuke. Tak sadar ia pun meneteskan air matanya. Untungnya saat itu Sasuke tengah tertidur karena efek obat yang diberikannya tadi. Musim panas kali ini Sakura merasa sangat sedih, bukan karena ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya menikmati festival-festival msim panas, melainkan karena melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Ia pun menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, hatinya terasa disayat seribu pisau melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Air matanya pun semakin tak tertahankan dan ia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah jendela menutupi tangisannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Musim panas telah berlalu. Keadaan Sasuke semakin membaik. Wajahnya pun terlihat segar kembali, bahkan ia bisa duduk sekarang. Sakura yang melihatnya teramat sangat gembira dan bersyukur melihat perkembangan Sasuke saat ini. banyak teman-temannya datang berkunjung untuk melihat kondisinya. Dan tentu saja sahabat baiknya, Naruto mengunjunginya bersama Shikamaru dan lainnya. Naruto sampai nangis bombai melihat kondisi sahabatnya sekarang, tentu saja ia amat senang.

"Huuwaa, teme, aku bahagia bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh sekarang"

"Urusai dobe, kau ini terlalu lebay tau!"

"HEH?! APA SALAHNYA JIKA AKU MERASA SENANG SEPERTI INI?!" teriaknya dengan suaranya yang khas

 _Bletak.._

Satu pukulan dari Shikamaru mendarat di kepala Naruto

"Dasar kau ini. Ini tuh rumah sakit tau! Kenapa kau tak bisa kecilkan suaramu itu!"

"Ittai... kau kejam sekali Shikamaru. Padahal aku kan hanya senang"

 _Bletak.._

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Naruto, bukan oleh Shikamaru tetapi Kiba

"Kau ini banyak alasan ya. Sudahlah diam"

"Ittai.. kenapa kau ikut-ikutan sih Kiba?!"

"Kubilang diam!"

 _Bletak…_

Seisi kamar pun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka

"Nah, Sakura berarti setelah ini kalian berdua bisa ikut kami merayakan festival lagi" ucap Tenten yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku dan Nona Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kami harus menghadiri acara keluarga di rumah kami" ucap Neji

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun kami pulang dulu ya. Ini kami membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian" ucap Hinata

"Eh? Hinata kamu mau pulang sekarang? Kalau begitu kita pulang bareng aja" ucap Ino

"Aku ikut boleh ya.."kata Tenten

"EH?! Kalian semua mau pulang?! Ya sudahlah. Oi teme, kita semua pulang dulu ya semoga kau cepat sembuh" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol

"Kalian semua, terima kasih ya karena sudah mau berkunjung kesini" kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badan

"Hn, tak masalah Sakura. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Semoga Sasuke cepat sembuh ya" ucap Shikamaru menyusul teman-temannya

Mereka pun pulang. Sakura pun kembali duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura setelah melihat wajah Sauke yang murung

"Aku merasa bersalah karena selama musim panas kemarin kau tidak bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan mereka"

"Itu lagi? Ayolah Sasuke-kun, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah tetap saja aku merasa bersalah"

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan"

"Oh Sakura, bagaimana kalau musim gugur ini kita pergi ke perkebunan Konoha? Kudengar biasanya saat musim gugur ada beberapa buah yang mereka panen, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku"

"Hm? Panen buah ya.. Hmm, sudahlah sekarang aku ingin kamu sembuh dulu, ok?"

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh sekarang Sakura. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hah.. kau ini semangat sekali, tumben. Ya sudah, nanti kita tanyakan ke Nyonya Tsunade. Kalau Nyonya Tsunade mengijinkanmu, kita pergi. Tapi jika ia menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat, kamu tak boleh melawan"

"Baik dokter.."

"Dasar kau ini.."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura baru saja selesai membeli beberapa makanan untuknya dan juga Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakanmu jus tomat yang kau suka. Eh, guru? Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau ada anda di sini" ucap Sakura setelah melihat Nyonya Tsunade yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Sakura aku sudah berbicara dengan Nyonya Tsunade. Katanya aku boleh pergi kesana" ucap Sasuke dengan semangat

"Eh, hontou ni? Apa tidak apa-apa guru?"

"Ah ya, sepertinya Sasuke sudah agak baikan sekarang. Aku juga pikir kalau ia butuh sedikit udara segar di perkebunan. Tapi ingat, ia tidak boleh terlalu kecapekan"

Sakura agak ragu dengan ucapan gurunya itu. Ia juga seorang dokter, jadi ia mengerti keadaan Sasuke yang masih butuh istirahat. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke sekarang

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih guru" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan

"Hn" Nyonya Tsunade pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi Sakura? Sekarang kan bulan Oktober, pasti sekarang disana sedang panen besar-besaran" ucap Sasuke

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan ragu, tapi..

"Kapan pun kau mau, aku akan selalu menemanimu"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua pun pergi ke perkebunan Konoha. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu disana dengan memetik beberapa buah-buahan, seperti anggur, apel, pir, dan yang lainnya. Tak lupa mereka mengabadikan moment menyenangkan itu dalam beberapa foto yang mereka ambil.

"Haahh.. udara di perkebunan memang menyegarkan ya.. Hm? Kenapa kamu diam Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya sedang berguguran.

"Tak apa" Sasuke pun mengambil sehelai daun maple yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah

"Kau tahu Sakura? Semua yang dilalui daun pohon maple ini sama seperti kehidupan manusia. Awalnya mereka hanyalah sebuah pucuk daun yang kecil. Namun, hari demi hari mereka tumbuh menjadi daun maple yang indah. Dan akhirnya saat musim gugur tiba, daun ini mulai menguning tanda bahwa daun ini sudah lama hidup dan umurnya sudah tak lama lagi. Dan ada saatnya daun-daun ini berguguran meninggalkan pohonnya jatuh ke tanah. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Sakura hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun melanjutkan

"Sebenarnya, aku benci semua ini. Saat musim gugur, daun-daun berguguran jatuh ke tanah, dan juga banyak buah dipetik untuk di makan. Kehidupan mereka berakhir pada musim ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah membenci musim gugur. Karena mau bagaimana pun juga itulah takdir mereka. Semua yang ada di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi kan?"

Sakura termenung. Entah kenapa, setiap kata Sasuke terasa dijiwai olehnya. Seolah-olah ia tengah menceritakan kehidupannya saat ini. Sakura sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sudahlah, aku mulai lapar nih. Ayo kita mencari makanan di pasar malam" ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sasuke pun berdiri dan menyusul Sakura yang ada di depannya. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan tempat tadi, Sasuke melihat ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura pun melihat Sasuke yang tidak mengikutinya.

"Daun-daun yang masih menempel di pohon itu seperti kehidupanku saat ini. Kapan pun, secara tak terduga angin bisa saja menjatuhkan daun-daun itu ke tanah, mengakhiri kehidupannya" bisik Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun…"

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke meneteskan air matanya. Ia pun menyingkirkan bekas air matanya dan berbalik

"Aku harap kau tidak membenci musim gugur" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan

Malam harinya mereka pun mengunjungi pasar malam yang dipenuhi dengan _yatai._ Disana mereka memesan _oden_ dan _okonomiyaki_ untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka.

Sakura sangat bahagia melihat Sasuke bersemangat dari pagi hingga malam. Ia tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun. Sasuke terus saja mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat-tempat tertentu yang tentu saja di tolak oleh Sakura. Ia takut jika Sasuke kecapekan dan jatuh sakit lagi. Karena itulah setelah makan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Istirahatlah, kamu sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini" ucap Sakura sesampainya di kamar Sasuke

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan Sakura, aku harap aku bisa menikmatinya sekali lagi" ucap Sasuke di atas ranjangnya

"Iya aku tau, lain kali kita pergi lagi ya"

"Sakura, apa kau akan selalu ingat rasa anggur yang manis itu? Kesibukkan para petani saat memanen buah? Udara pertanian saat musim gugur? Hangatnya _oden_ yang kita makan di sebuah _yatai_ tadi? Apa kau akan selalu mengingatnya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu itu? Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Lagipula, kita sudah mengambil banyak foto kan tadi?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mengingatnya"

"Aku janji. Foto ini akan selalu aku simpan kok"

"Aku ingin istirahat. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, ini pengalaman yang tak akan kulupakan"

"Selamat tidur, sayang" Sakura pun mengecup dahi Sasuke

Sasuke pun menutup matanya, beristirahat. Sakura yang duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung dan juga cahaya matahari membuat Sakura terbangun. Setelah sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, ia pun membangunkan Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi" sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke

Namun aneh, Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali

"Hei sayang, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi" Sakura tetap menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke

Sakura pun berniat menatap muka Sasuke yang sedang menghadap kearah jendela

"Hei.. HAAHP!" ia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat hidung Sasuke yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, wajahnya pun pucat

Sakura pun berlari keluar kamar mencari pertolongan, dan untungnya Nona Shizune datang pagi hari ini. Ia pun segera menghampirinya

"Nona Shizune, kumohon tolong.. tolong Sasuke.." pinta Sakura sambil menangis

Setelah melihat darah di tangan Sakura, Nona Shizune tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke dan memeriksanya. Tak lama setelah itu Nyonya Tsunade pun datang membantu.

.

Diluar kamar, Sakura terus saja berdoa untuk kebaikan Sasuke. Ia juga telah menghubungi teman-temannya tentang keadaan Sasuke Sekarang.

Dari jauh ia melihat teman-temannya berlari menuju dirinya

"Sakura! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?!" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tau, Nyonya Tsunade sedang memeriksanya sekarang"

Mereka terkejut melihat tangan Sakura yang penuh dengan darah. Ino dan yang lainnya pun mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Nyonya Tsunade pun keluar dari kamar

"Bagaimana keadaannya guru?" Tanya Sakura cemas

Nyonya Tsunade hanya diam dan menunduk, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatifnya

"Tidak.. TIDAK!" ia pun berlari ke kamar Sasuke.

Hening. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah tubuh yang ditutupi selimut sampai ke kepalanya dan Nona Shizune yang menunduk tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Sakura.." ucap Ino

Sakura tak mendengarkannya, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka selimut itu, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah teriakan yang tertahan. Kakinya pun melemas, ia pun duduk diatas kursi di samping ranjang. Kursi yang menemaninya dan Sasuke disaat-saat terakhir.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sebenarnya kemarin aku seharusnya tak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk keluar rumah sakit, keadaannya pun belum pulih total. Tapi melihat keinginannya yang gigih, aku jadi tak bisa menolaknya" ucap Nyonya Tsunade

 _ **Flashback mode on**_

"Kumohon Nyonya, aku ingin membuat Sakura bahagia, aku tak ingin terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu dengannya disini, aku ingin mempunyai kenangan indah bersamanya. Kumohon.. Anda pasti mengerti maksudku. Katakan saja padanya kalau anda mengizinkanku" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Nyonya Tsunade

 _ **Flashback mode off**_

"Dengan mengatakan alasan seperti itu, itu membuatku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku takut itu akan menjadi keinginan terakhirnya, dan ternyata.. Aku sangat minta maaf Sakura"

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri

Senyuman bahagianya kemarin tak akan ia lihat lagi. Sikap antusias dan semangatnya tak akan ada lagi. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah wajah pucat, dan tubuh yang sudah kaku. Ia tak akan bisa menemani Sasuke lagi. Mulai sekarang, ia akan menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Meskipun bersama teman-temannya, tak akan sama rasanya jika Sasuke tak ada disampingnya lagi.

Foto-foto yang masih ia simpan, ia tak menyangka itu adalah foto terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Buah-buahan yang mereka petik langsung dari perkebunan masih tersimpan dalam lemari es, meninggalkan kenangan manis yang sulit untuk diceritakan. Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya di kamar itu.

.

.

Dibawah pohon maple yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya, Sakura menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke disana. Pemakaman telah selesai, semua orang meninggalkan pemakaman. Orang tua Sasuke dan juga kak Itachi sudah dihubungi. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Hanya Sakura yang masih ada di sana.

"Sudah kubilang kan, sebuah festival musiman tak akan sama rasanya tanpa adanya kamu? Sekarang kamu malah pergi. Aku akan merayakan festival dengan siapa?" tanyanya lirih

Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari kelopak mata emeraldnya.

' _Aku harap kau tidak membenci musim gugur'_

Kata-katanya itu terus terngiang di ingatan Sakura.

"Tak bisa, aku tidak bisa, aku benci musim gugur. Di musim gugur lah kamu diambil dariku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan musim gugur selanjutnya tanpa dirimu.." Sakura pun terduduk, ia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia pun menangis meluapkan kesedihannya.

Sebuah foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang memegang sebuah apel di simpan disana. Foto terakhir mereka yang penuh dengan kenangan manis yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

'Aku tak akan melupakannya..' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil meninggalkan pemakaman.

 _ **~END~**_


End file.
